Wild Ice
by Wolves82228
Summary: Samantha is the black sheep of her family. She is given a protector and kicked out. Her protector is Starbuck, a loyal wolf. She meets Kazuma, and they start their adventure together, meeting Ayano along the way. Please read! Warning: Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild** **Ice**

Samantha POV

I'm hungry. Well, I can't neglect the food. Hopefully I don't get caught.

I tiptoed down the hallway to the kitchen. I didn't get caught along the way and silently opened the door. It made a slight creek but nobody noticed. I surprisingly found my brother, Jayce, there. He eating a piece of bread with peanut butter in it. He apparently made two. Maybe I can steal one!

"Sam, don't even try. I can sense you, ya know." He said in a cool monotone voice.

I literally just banged my head against the wall. So much for my big theft ever and assassination. That right. I was gonna assassinate that price I bread! It's mine!

"You have a really bad habit of talking out loud." He spoke again.

"Shut up. Now, can I have that piece of bread?"

"Maybe..."

"What does it cost this time?" I whispered.

"Draw me a picture of a dragon."

"What?"

"Draw me a picture of a dragon. Come on, Sam. I know you're really good at drawing."

"How do you know that!? I keep my drawings in my room! Unless...you broke unto my room!? What is wrong with you!?" I half screamed half whispered.

"Oh? Me? Breaking in? Na... I was just looking for you're journal. Then I happened to 'come across' those pictures."

"You Fuddruckin' bastard. Those are my pictures! You are in deep shit, Motherducker!"

"Please. You can't even use the families' magic! Have the damn bread. I want the pictures tomorrow. So better draw fast, Christmas is tomorrow. Happy drawing." He said and walked away.

I grabbed the bread and stuffed it in my mouth. I'll be drawing all night! Well, morning. Tomorrows Christmas and its Christmas eve! And three in the morning!

(15 MINUTES LATER)

The picture came out pretty good. But I'm beat. I need a glass of water.

I walked down the halls once more to hear bickering that wasn't occurring before. It seemed to be my Mom and Dad. I don't like to eavesdrop, but I can't help it if I overhear something, right?

"...You know she can't learn it. It's not possible!"

"Just give her a few more weeks. She will get the hang of it!"

"No! We are leaving her. We'll get her something to help her survive. She is no longer my daughter. She is no longer part of this family! She is no longer Samantha of this family!"

"Ugh! Fine. She can't master it! We'll have to leave her. Happy? Now let's get some sleep. She'll probably oversleep and we'll see about getting her something for Christmas in the morning."

"Thank you for agreeing with me. Now, let's get some sleep."

Were they talking about me? I'm the only one in the family who can't master water magic. My parents are going to leave me? Why?

I silently cried myself to my bed and continued doing so though out the entire night.

(NEXT MORNING) 9:21 A.m

I woke up and rubbed my puffy red eyes. I checked my alarm click and it said 9:21. Perfect. Oh, and please note my sarcasm.

I walked out to my living room still in my pajamas to find a fake Christmas tree. There was only a few boxes left. Along with two cards.

I sat down next to the tree and opened the first letter. It said,

_Hey Sammie, we are sorry. You could not master the arts of water magic. We love you, anyways. But it is the way of the family. You are on your own..._

_P.S. We left you some gifts. One in particular, you may like. Please open the present under this card. Then read the next letter and open the other gifts. _

_With love,_

_You're family _

I cried silently and watched as my meaningless tears sunk from my eyes, hitting the paper. I closed the letter and opened the gift. It was one thousand dollars in change! I still wont forgive them, though. I opened the next letter by the time I was ready. It was from my loving brother. The one who always tried to protect me.

_Hey Sam. I know you must be crying right now, but please stop. They are not your parents anymore. Or mine. I hate them. They can't call themselves proud parents. I love you and miss you. One day, I will track you down. Remember, Mom and Dad are shitheads. Don't let them bother you._

_P.S. I got the dragon picture. It us really awesome. I will keep it in memory of you. Keep drawing, Sam. One day, you'll be a fine artist._

_With even more love for you and hatred for our parents,_

_Jayce_

Oh Jayce...

I love you too, even though we fight all the time.

I opened the next box. Something seemed weird about it. It had holes in it. I opened the box to find the most adorable sleeping puppy on earth! He was white with a black undercoat. He was real furry too. I guess he's my guardian. I'll name him...

...hmm, Starbuck. That's the perfect name.

"Wake up, Starbuck." I said in a calm voice. As if on cue, he opened his adorable little golden eyes. Except both eyes were different colors. The right was gold, while the left was ocean blue. I love him. I'm sure I'll need his support on this journey...

I sat up and he crawled into my lap. As if he thought I was his Mom immediately. Cute!

There was one more present. I opened it up to find a collar. From the looks of it, it grows the size of the one wearing it. Well, its obviously meant for Starbuck. I strapped it around his neck and almost swooned. It looked so cute! It was a light pale blue with magic water spikes around it. So the spikes were just basically water. The tag came with a magic pen, so I could neatly write his name on there. I write 'Starbuck' simply on it and the writing glowed. It was pretty weird but I stood up and walked around. Starbuck followed since he could stand. He was about six months old.

I gave myself a tour of the room. I went to my brothers room. Half of it was empty. I walked over to the dresser and found a piece of bread.

_Typical of Jayce_

I stuffed it in my mouth and gave some to Starbuck. He ate it out if my hand and licked my hands as a thanks in return. I walked to the next room, which was my room. I thought twice about taking some things. I didn't really need anything at all, anyways. I just grabbed my phone, sketches, and iPod along with my headphones and charger. I cleared out my closet of clothes and put them in a magical suitcase, a suitcase that holds as many things as you want in it. It's invisible. Like an air pocket. So I'm basically just with my headphones and iPod, since I put my sketches in there too.

I browsed through my music list on my iPod and stopped to listen to 'Take Me To Church,' by Hozier.

I left my room and kept walking. I walked into the kitchen to eat some cereal. Cocoa Puffs were the best. They always seemed to enlighten my mood. I washed my bowl and kept walking, passing all the other rooms that I didn't care for, stopping in front of my parents room. I hesitated for a moment before resting my hand on the cooling metal. I slowly turned the knob a full circle and walked in. It was like they just left. They cleared out their closets and made their bed. And just left.

_Typical of them._

I turned around and closed the door, walking to the bathrooms. I told Starbuck to wait outside. Well, he is a boy. I opened my air pocket and pulled out my usual outfit. I stepped in and washed my hair and body. My shower only took about fifteen minutes, and I got out to be greeted with a foggy mirror. I dried my myself and got dressed in my light blue skinny jeans, blue shirt, and blue and white vans. I hung up my towel and walked out, greeting Starbuck and fully ready for the day.


	2. Mission

**Wild Ice**

**Chapter 2**

**How they meet**

_Recently: __Sam's family left her. She got some money and a wolf, named Starbuck._

Sam's POV

"Starbuck! Come on!" I yelled. The said wolf came running up to me. It's been a week since my parents left me. And I'm currently sitting by a large pond, tossing rocks.

"We're going to be late..." I mumbled, while running. I was late for a mission. I was running out of breath and soon came to a stop. I have nine more blocks to go, too. I'm fast as a champion runner, but even I can't run that long.

I decided to make myself useful while taking a break. So I went over the mission one more time.

"Shadow-contractor on the lose. Weak, but strong against non-magic users. On Blueberry Street. Robbing people and sleeping in alleyways. Please get rid if him. No killing allowed."

Seems easy enough. I don't have magic, but I'm damn good at fighting without it. Let's just say that all those years of trying to practice magic, paid off. When practicing magic, I also learned how to fight without it.

(AREA OF MISSION) Blueberry Street.-

I arrived at Blueberry Street. And boy was this place rich. The houses were grand, and had big yards. But every house had an alleyway separating them. Just great. Now I need to find him.

Or not.

"Put your hands in the air! Now!" I heard a strict voice. Who did they think they were? The _Swat?_

I heard clicking, so I guess they had a gun. I put my hands in the air, turning a full circle. I did not expect this. Well, I kinda did. It _was the Swat!_

There were about twenty of them, and two empty trucks behind them. Then two more pulled up.

_Great. Forty of them._

"H-Hey! What's this all about?" I stuttered.

"You're under arrest, bitch. Face it. We tricked you into that mission, _Sam._" The leader spoke.

"For what?" I silently motioned for Starbuck to calm down, for he was about to attack.

"For murder."

"What? I didn't murder anybody!"

"Tell it to the judge." He spoke.

"Hmph! Fine I will! And when I'm proven innocent, I'll spit in your face!"

"Wait! Your not gonna run?"

"Why would I? That would make it seem like I did kill someone."

"Well, true." He turned his back! Yes!

When he turned back, since his men weren't paying attention, _at all, _I took my chance. I ran. When he turned back around, I was long gone.

"She escaped! Catch her!"

They all loaded into the truck and sped after me.

Crap. They're catching up to me!

I kept running. Until I came to a forest. Crap. I can't go in the forest either. Starbuck will attract packs of wolves.

It wasn't long before wolves came. They started snarling at me. But Starbuck stood his ground firmly. It was confirmed. He was protecting me, and he wouldn't stop. He's not moving an inch from his spot. But there is so many. About nineteen of them.

"Starbuck..."

An alpha leaded came out. He was all black with red eyes. He looked blood thirsty...

He growled at Starbuck, expecting his to stand down. But he didn't move a muscle. The alpha snapped at Starbuck, drawing blood. He still didn't move. He didn't flinch. He didn't blink. He didn't move. Blood tinkled down his face, over his eye. That's gonna leave a scar. I was backed up against a tree. Starbuck in front of me, with his mind set on protecting me. I trust him. I trust him with my _life. _

Starbuck moved a leg. Then his other legs. They worked together until he was standing in front of the alpha. He growled so fearsome, the alpha whined and lowered his head. Starbuck bit him in the face, almost tearing out his eye. Every wolf snarled, instead of backing down, which is in their nature. They circled us untill we heard gunshots.

Shit. Have the Swat found us already?

A wolf was shot in the head, making the others run away. Starbuck, in his killing mode, turned his head. He snarled even more fearsome than with the alpha. I calmed him down, telling him it was okay. They walked up to me. Clearly pissed off.

"Samantha! You are a wanted criminal. You ran away. And now your punishment. Death."

He raised his gun, pointing it to my head. I'm not scared to die. What do I have to live for? Then an image struck my head. I know _who _I have to live for.

_Jayce and Starbuck._

I was about to say, _'No, don't shoot. I give in! I give in!' _

_People behind him tried to stop him, for they had to hear my side of the story. But they were too late, too._

I waited for the gunshot. It came, but I didn't feel it. It felt so close, too.

I opened my eyes, seeing Starbuck sprawled out on the floor, whimpering. He was shot in the leg.

_He took the bullet for me. Just like what every dog does._

"STARBUCK!"

And I blacked out.


	3. Old Family

**Wild Ice**

**Chapter 2**

Kazuma POV

_Flashback:_

_"But Father! Please! Don't abandon me!" I cried._

_"Shut up! You can't master the arts of fire. You are no son of mine. I only have one son, and that's Ren." And with that, he left._

_I spent that whole night crying, like a little boy. Morning came, and so did my Mother._

_"What's this, Mother?" I asked, hoping all of last night was a nightmare._

_"It is my final gift to you, Kazuma. Please use it wisely. And do not call me that. For Ren is my only son." She said in that calm soothing voice of hers._

_I cast my head down in shame, for I didn't want her to see my tears. She grabbed my hand and placed a card-from what I can tell- in my hand. I felt the smooth -yet rough at the same time- edges untill she left. When she did, I cast my head up and looked at it. It was a gift card, for 1000 cash. This may be enough to get me by..._

_Flashback end 4 years later_

I clenched my fist into a tight ball while I walked into the mansion. Stupid brain bringing bad memories up at a time like this...

"Mr. Khaki is on level 12." A maid told me. I nodded my head in thanks and made my way to the elevator. I pushed the level button and waited. The stupid memories are coming back again!

_"Was I really put on this earth, just to be eaten by a Youma?"_

I visibly flinched, grabbing my head in pain. I shook my head and returned to my normal self as quick as I could before the elevator doors opened.

_Tsui-Ling..._

"Well, well. Look who it is."

I looked up, not surprised at all. I should have expected this. It was my annoying cousin. The one from the Kannagi branch families.

"Cousin."

"You guys know each other?" Asked the client. I totally forgot he was here.

"Yes. This is Kazuma Kannagi."

"I prefer Kazuma Yagami." I interrupted.

"Anyways. This is Kazuma Yagami. Formally known as Kazuma Kannagi. He's the black sheep. He couldn't master the arts of fire, so was kicked out." He said, glaring at me. I glared at him back with my infamous smirk.

"Look, I don't care if you two know each other! Just get this spirit out if my house!"

"Leave this to me!" Shouted my cousin. He's always been a showoff. A very sucky one too.

Flames shot out at the demon, but missed. Wow. Very bad aim. Instead, he hit the areas around it. The whole place caught on fire and flames and smoke flew out if the shattered window.

"Well, looks like you got this under control." I said. I know how to get even more money than they offer, and this was one of my ways.

"Wait! Please save me! I don't want to die!" He cried, latching himself onto my leg.

"Na..."

"Wait! I'll pay you! Twice as much! Please save me!"

"You don't cherish you're life? Shame..."

"Ten times more!"

I kept walking.

"Twenty times more!"

I kept walking.

"Fifty times more!"

I smirked, but kept walking.

"One hundred times more!"

I stopped. "So you _do _cherish you're life. Deal."

I summoned wind tornados and flushed out the flames, killing the ghost in the process.

"I expect the money by three days." I said. I walked over to my cousin and kicked him.

"Um...excuse me? I think it's disrespectful to kick a _dead person._" He squeaked.

"He's not dead. He's part of the Kannagi clan, who are fire masters. All the Kannagi are immune to flames." I said.

"Oh."

"Now, will you stop playing dead? I know you're alive."

Some smell came into the room. And I blacked out.


	4. Hospital

R

**Wild Ice**

**Chapter 4**

Samantha Pov

I woke up in a hospital. Binds were restricting me from getting out of this bed. As comfortable as it is. I looked to my right and saw some beautiful roses, as well as noticed I was still in my normal clothes. Thank god. I don't want to wear those ugly gowns. I read to tag as best as I could. I saw a J and a Y.

_Jayce!_

He always knew I liked roses. Rose is even my middle name.

I kept wondering how they got here, or how he found me, but my thoughts were interrupted when a different thought came to my head.

_WHERE THE FUCK IS STARBUCK?!_

I looked to my left and saw nobody. So I did what my most stubborn side always does. Instead of calming down and thinking, I screamed.

"WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK IS STARBUCK! GIVE ME BACK MY DOG! DAMMIT!"

Kazuma Pov

I woke up in some kind of hospital. I looked around and decided to get up. I got up without any trouble, good. There were straps but I didn't have them on. Thank god. Probably because I'm not crazy. I started to wonder around the room. I opened the door and walked out. I was met with a hallway with only a few people walking around. They were mostly nurses. I was worried they would bother me, but they didn't. I looked down and realized I had my normal clothes on. Thank god I wasn't wearing one of those skimpy gowns. So I looked like a visitor.

I walked by some patients doors, untill one caught my eye. It read, _Do not enter without Swat or protectoral allies. Dangerous patient. Samantha._

Dangerous, eh? I like that. I was about to twist the doorknob, but a scream erupted me.

"WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK IS STARBUCK? GIVE ME BACK MY DOG! DAMMIT!"

This 'Dangerous patient' seems pretty mad. I think I should calm her down. I think it's a her, since the voice sounded feminine and her name is Samantha. So she's obviously a girl.

I opened the doorknob and walked in, slowly closing the door. When I turned around, I was faced with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Her hair was long and dark brown, and her left eye was covered with some bangs. I could admit it, only to myself, though, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was thin, and you could tell she didn't eat that much recently. About a day and a half, by how it looked. She was strapped down with the black straps. She was fighting the straps so hard, she almost got free. You could tell just by looking at her, she's probably gonna be the most stubborn person I will ever meet.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gawk, or are you gonna get these damn frustrating restraints off?"

"I don't know. That sign out there _did _say you were a _dangerous_ patient..." I smirked. Not my normal one, but my flirty and cocky one.

"Please? I'm starving and I need to find Starbuck!" She whimpered. She put up the most adorable pout ever. Her blue eyes turned big and a soft oval shape, and her lip quivered. I just couldn't say no to that.

"Fine. But first, tell me. Who the hell is Starbuck?" I said as I unstrapped her.

She sat up. "Starbuck is my wolfy!" She said in a cute five year old voice, still holding up her pout. I just met her, and I already know she's gonna be the end of me.

"You're _what_?"

"My wolf. He guards me. I love him so dearly. I need to find him!" Her cute pout was totally demolished. Her eyes turned red and her face grew _serious._

"And whoever hurt him, is gonna _pay!_"

Whoa!

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. We're gonna eat first, okay? Then we'll go and find Starbuck." I said, hoping to calm her down as I sneaked her out of the room. Thankfully it wasn't hard since she also had her normal clothes on, and they looked cute on her.

"Okay!" She said. Her red eyes turned blue as the sky again. I swear, does she have the Gemini spirit? All I know is that ones born through May 20th to May 26th are born under the Gemini's blessing. Which makes them have two personas. Or personalities. I'm dying to know.

"Hey? Um, when were you born?" I asked. Could anything else make this more awkward?

"May 25th, why do you ask?"

I knew it! People like her are so rare.

"Nothing. Let's go, Sam."

"Sam? Where did you get that?"

"Off of the sign. Your name is Samantha, isn't it?"

"Yea." I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. Score one for Kazuma!

"By the way, I don't ever recall getting _your_ name." She said.

"Oh? Really? How about you guess."

"Hm." She studied my face for a moment. And looked down at my shirt.

"Kazuma. Is that your name?" She asked.

I was a little freaked out. How did she know that? "How did you guess so easily?"

"Easy. You have a _nametag, duh._" She said.

Wow. And I thought I was the smartest of my kind. Of men. "Okay."

We arrived in the cafeteria. She charged to the line, only to find that she will die waiting. I followed her in calm footsteps. When I looked up, about 93 people were in line.

"Damn. How about I sit down and wait for you to get your food?"

"Okay."

And with that, I found a empty table close by and sat down. I might as well get comfortable, this is gonna take a while.

Damn it all to hell.

2.03 seconds later, she came back with a tray full of food. I looked at it with disbelieving eyes. There was no way she could eat all _that._

She had steak, cheesecake, chicken wings, soda, salad, and a whole lot of fucking other crap. At least she had _something _healthy, which is salad.

"Uhh...how did you get all that food so quick?"

"Easy. The people in line just needed a little _convincing _to move aside." She said.

I looked over to the line to see a bunch of people knocked out. They looked dead, but were breathing. Thank god. She's with me, and I'm not getting in trouble. They were right about her being a _dangerous _patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Ice**

**Chapter 5**

SAMANTHA POV

"Starbuck!" I cried. Damn. Where is that dog? "Where are you?"

In a hospital like this, you could mistake any room. Just which room is he in? I need to take this into my own hands.

I walked up to the counter, demanding which room number is his.

"Which room is Starbuck in?" I threatened and glared.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" He stuttered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"R-Room 23."

"What was that? Room 23?"

He simply nodded his head while I let him go, dropping him on the floor.

I turned around and faced Kazuma."Let's go."

"Okay. But why do you need to be so aggressive?" I didn't answer and kept walking to room 23.

I heard him mutter something to himself. "I get it. It's in your nature. Being stubborn, aggressive, and reckless..."

I ignored him and kept walking. I got to the room and busted the door of the hinges.

"WHERE THE FUDGING ASS IS STARBUCK!" I yelled.

"Geez, is your choice of swearing really that bad?" I heard Kazuma tsk behind me.

"Only when I'm super pissed off." I said, brushing him off. I could feel the stinging of my eyes, telling me they changed to blood thirsty red again.

When the dust cleared, I found Starbuck laying there on the table, strapped off. His collar was on the bedside to the side.

"Starbuck! Thank god!" I shouted, rushing over to him. I unstrapped him and started stroking his fur in attempt to calm him down.

"This...is Starbuck?" Kazuma asked.

"Yep!"

"But, you said he was a _dog._

"I know."

"This is a _wolf_."

"I know."

"Then why did you say he was a dog?"

"Because he is a wolf, and it just sounds weird saying _wolf_, and people would freak out. He's also 10% dog, anyways."

"Good enough. Now, can we go?"

"We? Your going to stay with me?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. You cause too much trouble anyways, so not why be there to cover your back?" He said, smiling.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thankyou..." I mumbled in his shirt.

He rubbed my head, "No problem. Plus, you are a _dangerous _patient. You know, what that sign said-" I cut him off.

I punched his face in. "Will you _ever _drop that?"

"I don't know..."

"What will it take? I'm tired of this! Everytime I want something from my brother, he always makes me draw a picture for him! Last time he made me draw a picture of a dragon so I could have the last piece of bread!"

"Allow me to be your bodyguard." He said. He wasn't joking either. His face was strait, and showed no emotion. He was serious.


End file.
